


Trust Your Tech

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Zeo, Torchwood
Genre: Humor, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack finds himself stuck with Tommy’s zeonizer he has to rely on Billy to send him and Ianto home. This doesn’t stop him from flirting relentlessly with Billy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Your Tech

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. I also own nothing to do with Torchwood. Neither is my toy box, I'm merely playing.  
> A/N: I don’t know where the image of Jack answering a communicator beep come from, but once it was in my head it wouldn’t go away. This fic is crack fic. I also assumed that Billy was 18 during Zeo.

Jack let go of Ianto’s hand to stare down at the communicator on his wrist. It had actually just beeped at him. To be fair, the colorful group of superheroes had warned him that the communicator would beep if they needed him to battle a monster. He’d only battled the one monster, when he and Ianto had first arrived and he’d suddenly found himself saddled with Tommy’s powers, but for that first battled he’d left from the Power Chamber.

He smirked at Ianto while he tapped the communicator, “Hello, Sexy.”

Silence greeted him for a moment, before Billy’s voice came through, “I fail to see why you insist on calling me that.”

Jack grinned, “So you don’t forget I think you’re sexy.”

Ianto shook his head, an amused smile playing at his lips.

“I-Does…I’ve figured out how to send you and Ianto home,” Billy said.

“And you’re going to finish that sentence,” Jack challenged.

“I’ve also figured out how to transfer Tommy’s morpher back to him.”

“Good, I’m ready to take this thing off,” Jack grinned, “Though that’s not finishing the sentence.”

“There’s a monster in the park, you should morph and teleport,” Billy continued, ignoring Jack’s question.

“Sentence, Billy, sentence,” Jack reminded.

Jack wrapped an arm around Ianto’s waist as he waited. After a moment Billy said, “Does your boyfriend know you keep calling me that?”

“Course he does,” Jack laughed, “He’s on board with seducing you.”

Jack laughed harder at the indignant noise his words produced. He leaned in and kissed Ianto before he took a few steps back and wiggled his eyebrows, “Hand Jive Time!”

“You’re supposed to say ‘It’s Morphing Time’ sir,” Ianto reminded.

Jack shrugged, then launched into his morph, “Zeo Ranger Five, Red!”

As soon as he teleported in an explosion knocked him to the ground. He rolled to his feet when he hit the ground. The monster was essentially a large bluish purple box with short legs and even shorter arms. Its neck extended out and wiggled menacingly. Jack decided not to wait for the monster to make threats and instead launched himself at it, yelling. He ignored the team as they shouted at him to slow down.

“No! I’m ready to go home,” he yelled back, “And you guys are ready to have Tommy back.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Tanya laughed as she jumped in beside him.

“With you on that,” Kat agreed as she pulled out her Zeo Blade.

Rocky laughed, “Don’t leave me out!”

“This is not a plan,” Adam reminded as he began to help them launch a very five on one attack all at the same time.

The monster went down in an explosion of sparks, which sent all of them flying backwards. Jack picked himself up and kicked the thing to make sure it wasn’t getting back up, “If this thing grows I’m not going to be happy. The Zord was fun, but I’m ready to go home.”

The other four picked themselves up cautiously.

Jack kicked the monster again, then stated loudly, “This thing better not grow or I’ll be one cranky Time Agent. Also, have I mentioned yet that I’m friends with a Time Lord?”

Orbus appeared. Jack kicked him, sending the smaller machine flying away.

“Think we’re done here,” Jack announced.

When they arrived at the Power Chamber Jack began to take off his zeonizer.

“No, not yet,” Billy told him.

“Whatever you say, Sexy,” Jack grinned.

Billy frowned, as he blushed. Ianto came up behind Billy and laid a reassuring hand on his back, “Perhaps you should get started.”

Billy nodded at Ianto before he pointed to one of their medical beds, “You should lay here.”

Jack leaned in towards Billy with a smirk. Billy backed up into Ianto and glanced over. Jack grinned at the blush spreading over Billy’s face once again.

“Come on guys,” Adam broke in, “That’s enough.”

Jack shook his head, “It’s never enough. Go make out with your boyfriend and let me have my fun.”

“Boyfriend?” Adam questioned.

Jack gave Adam a confused look, “If you can’t see the sexual tension than I can’t help you.”

Rocky laughed.

Jack gave Adam a pointed look before lying down on the bed Billy had pointed to. He watched as Tommy hopped into a nearby bed and Billy began to press buttons.

“Is it supposed to hum like this?” Jack asked.

“Affirmative,” Billy said firmly, giving Jack a slight glare.

Jack grinned and blew him a kiss before he rested his head back and closed his eyes, trusting that Billy had solved their dilemma. He felt a swift jolt run through him. Jack sat up, “What was that?”

“It worked!” Alpha declared as he wiggled happily.

“Tommy should be able to take back his zeonizer now,” Billy told him.

“Finally!” Jack declared as he shoved off the bed, pulled the zeonizer off and all but threw it at Tommy, “No offense, but I just don’t have enough hair to do this.”

Tommy caught his zeonizer with a baffled look.

“Now,” Jack said rubbing his hands together, “Time to go celebrate before Billy sends Ianto and I home.”

“You should enjoy time with your new friends before they go home,” Zordon agreed.

“You should show us this Youth Center you keep raving about,” Jack suggested with a grin.

“I'm starving,” Rocky agreed.

“Me too,” Kat piped in.

Tanya nodded, “I could go for some food.”

Tommy frowned, “Aw man, I haven’t done anything all day.”

“Celebrate getting your zeonizer back with a smoothie?” Adam suggested.

Jack grinned as everyone began to leave. He wrapped an arm around Billy and leaned in to stage whisper, “So the plan is we get them occupied, then we slip away for a little fun before you send Ianto and me home.”

Billy stared.

“You do realize that the wanting look on your face makes you even sexier,” Jack tempted.

Billy glanced at Ianto, who moved in closer and pointed out, “It’s best to just go along. Jack usually gets what he wants in the end.”


End file.
